Sharing is Caring
by Sage Dans Les Lys
Summary: Love triangles are stupid. Threesomes are better. *First time writing a threesome fic*


**Sharing is Caring**

Izayoi ran, the forest landscape becoming a blurry of greens and browns, the stinging of her cheek becoming a dull reminder of what she was running from. Twigs and low branches tugged at her robes, as though they were trying to pull her back to that house, back to the furious men that told her about how she was a whore, a disgrace to her whole family. Tears stung her eyes, but she refused to let them fall, lest she give her father and her now ex-fiancé satisfaction of her tears.

It was hardly her fault that she couldn't fall in love with Takemaru, despite how kind he (once) was. An image of his face, twisted with hatred and anger and disgust, appeared in her head and she forced it away. Her father's face, usually filled with love, yelling profanities and screaming at her to leave his sight, came next and she once again forced it gone. A branch snagged her robes, tearing them, as she tripped, scraping her knees and further ruining the once beautiful juni-hitoe. She couldn't find it in herself to care.

In what felt like forever, the human made it to a large clearing. A light breeze blew through the air, carrying fallen leaves through the air, complementing the sounds from the small waterfall. A smile appeared across Izayoi's face, despite the circumstances that led her there. This was the place where she fell in love. The tears finally started to spill down her cheeks as she collapsed onto her knees in the middle of the clearing. Sobs wrecked her whole body, her hands uselessly trying to stop her tears by pressing her hands against her eyes, because she couldn't tell them. She couldn't tell anyone.

She was just a human who was perhaps too stupid for self-preservation to them. She was a back-stabbing whore to the human men that were raging inside that castle. She held no importance. Why would she? Izayoi didn't matter.

So lost in her spiral of dark thoughts was she that she didn't notice them arrive, until two pairs of arms wrapped themselves around her, warm bodies pressing into her side.

"Izayoi," a warm, male voice, powerful like thunder whispered into her ear.

"Why are you crying?" a female, deceivably sweet, asked in her other ear.

Her hands were gently pried from her face, each hand cradled softly. A shaky smile crossed her lips as she said, "It's nothing. I'm merely being foolish." Those hands- one rough from the use of swords and the other soft but no less strong- tightened as those warm bodies pressed closer to her. The twin to the battle-calloused hand pressed against the small of her back while the soft hand tangled itself into her long hair, trapping the little human. Growls rumbled deep in her companions' chests, their vibrations shaking her whole body.

"M-My lord? My l-lady?" Never before have they acted like this. So protective. So _possessive_.

"You are hurt," they said in union, seeming ready to attack, their fangs slightly bared like those of a dog.

Which makes sense since they are both dog demons.

Hands, after moving her so she was sitting on her bottom, started to peel away the tattered layers of her juni-hitoe until Izayoi only wore one of the layers, which was promptly pushed up over her knees, revealing her bruised and slightly bloodied knees. Embarrassment flooded the little human's body as Inu no Tashio and Inu no Kimi pressed their lips to her knees, spreading them slightly so they didn't collide heads. "Please, this isn't necessary," she pleaded gently.

Claws gently scrapped the inside of her legs as tongue gently started to lap at the bleeding knees, two pairs of golden staring at her heavily. As if they were planning on devouring her alive. The thought caused heat to pool between her legs, her blush growing darker as the demons' eyes darkened. She turned her face down, feeling ashamed. These two demons- powerful by themselves and unstoppable together- could smell her desire for them.

That's right.

Izayoi feel in love with both Inu no Tashio and Inu no Kimi.

If it wasn't bad enough that she fell in love with a demon, she fell in love with two. Two demons that are married and mated to each other.

One of Inu no Kimi's slender hands cupped Izayoi's chin and pulled her head up, forcing her to look at both of the demons. The demon woman leaned in close, her breath tickling the human's lips, and told her, "Don't be ashamed. We are actually honored that you feel that way about us. Makes it quite easier for us too."

"E-Easier?"

"Hmmm, yes," Inu no Tashio hummed as he nuzzled the pale column of her throat, "quite easier."

"F-For what?" She was always told that she was a dreamer.

Izayoi watched as twin chesire grins appeared before her lips was snatched up into a head spinning kiss by Inu no Kimi while Inu no Tashio started to kiss and suck on her neck. When she was finally released, air flowing down into her rapidly beating heart, it was only for her lips to be recaptured by Inu no Tashio while Inu no Kimi took her turn at leaving her mark.

She distantly heard the sound of fabric ripping, the feel of warm air raising goose bumps on her skin. "W-What are you doing?" A tongue lightly traced the rim of her ear while kisses and nips were placed along her collarbone, dark lipstick and bruises left behind.

"Just claiming you for ourselves."

Izayoi, red faced and chest heaving, watched as they undressed, armor and silk and weapons falling onto the grass. The light from the moon and stars made their pale skin glowed, their eyes becoming so bright, brighter than gold. The human gulped, wetness increasing between her legs, when she saw the hard line of the dog general's cock and the wetness of dog demoness. They pressed closer to her, each cupping one of her hands to gently drag it down so she could feel them. Inu no Kimi leaned in closer, her breasts pressing against Izayoi's, and purred with underlying seriousness, "We want you, ever since we first saw you." Inu no Tashio leaned in to lay his head against her shoulder, his eyes serious despite the grin on his face, "But we have love you since we first met you."

"Will you be ours, just like we will be yours?"

The princess licked her lips, watching as the two demons' eyes followed the movement. Many will say she will sign her death warrant if she accepted. Demons are evil creatures, knowing only how to kill and use. They will use her for their own pleasure before killing her. The Gods will send her to hell for this. Izayoi pulled her hands away, flashes of disappointment and sadness starting to bleed into their eyes. The pain quickly disappeared, replaced instead by lust and love and pride, as she shrugged off her kimono and laid back, spreading her legs, feeling shakenly confident.

"What are you waiting for?"

She wasn't always the smartest.

If she got the two loves of her life by being stupid at the risk of going to hell, than she was willing to forsake any chance of heaven.

They pounced. Claws gently scraped against her skin as she was flipped onto her front, dragged up onto her hands and knees. Inu no Tashio draped himself against her back, his cock rubbing against her, mouthing at her neck, while Inu no Kimi slid down so they were face to face. She kissed her deep, tongue running across the line of her mouth, while thick hands ran down her thighs, thumbs brushing against the wet heat between her legs. The human moaned, all thoughts about anything about the two people currently flooding her body with fire and love disappearing. Long fingers brushed against her nipples, while the teasing thumbs gently pressed into her. Her mouth was finally released, a sly tongue tracing down her throat.

"There are some many things we want to do to you." Thumbs sank in a little bit further as the warm cock rubbed against her back. She was forced up to sit on her knees, the demons still pressed tight against her. "But we most go slowly- you are not made to be handled roughly the first time you lay with us."

Inu no Kimi suckled a nipple into her mouth as Inu no Tashio's fingers began to rub against her neither lips. Moaning from the pleasure that started to flood into her blood, Izayoi's fingers- shaking with uncertainty- skimmed down to rub into the wet curls of the woman in front of her. Her other hand traveled behind her to gasp the hard cock that was pressing into the small of her back, slowly starting to move up and down with the occasional twist of the wrist. The angle was awkward and her wrist was going to hurt, but it was perfect all the same. Growls were her awards, and she answered back with soft, broken giggling.

Another pair of hands wandered down to help the thick fingers that were rubbing her faster and faster, but still gently. Izayoi threw her head back and groaned loudly, her hips jerking, throat bare for hungry eyes and hungrier mouths. She could feel something wind tightly inside of her in the pit of her belly, tightening and tightening, while her blood became fire. "P-Please…" Eyes, now colored red, watched her fall apart with two well-timed twists of the wrists, pressing down on her clit and a spot inside of her that made stars explode in front of her eyes and a scream escape from her throat. Two mouths pressed against the area where her shoulder met her throat, sharp fangs piercing dedicate flesh, claiming the one that was theirs. Their own coils in their bellies came undone, covering soft hands in white.

The human princess leaned back, tired and sore and so pleasantly boneless. She was lay on her side, a woman's body pressed against her back. They was pressed closer together as a man's body pressed against her front, an arm thrown around them to pull them close, soft furs draped across them. Izayoi smiled softly and rolled onto her back, her lovers coming closer to lay their heads on her shoulders, hands idly drawing shapes and symbols into her skin.

"I love you." She was kissed, once by the dog general's thin lips and once by the dog queen's full, now slightly ruined painted mouth.

"We love you too."


End file.
